Wounds of the Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Zeebad hasn't been the same after fighting Naiki and defeating him. He begins to get into uncontrollable rage. Zebedee knows something is wrong but there's something embedded in Zeebad's chest making him this way...
1. Erratic Diamond

Wounds of the Heart

Ch 1

Zebedee heard sunds of anger come from the Roundabout.

It made him worried.

It was Zeebad.

He and the others hadn't been the same after stopping Zeebad's brother Naiki.

"_He… must be angry._

_He hasn't lost his temper like that in a long while." _He thought as he vanished.

Zeebad's eyes glowed with white hot rage.

He shot balls of ice and snow around his prison.

He'd been feeling that way after they returned from stopping Naiki.

"_Must… stop this!_

_That battle with Naiki did something to me._

_Wait! That weird diamond he was about to use to hurt the others!_

_It… went into me._

_That's why I'm feeling like this." _He thought as Zebedee appeared.

The red skinned Magical Springer gasped in shock at this.

Things were littered over the floor along with broken ice glass from the mirror.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked him.

"No. Why would you care?" he said pushing him onto the ground.

"_I do because… I love you._

_I just never realised it until after defeating Naiki." _He thought.

Zeebad then clutched his blue skinned head as he disappeared.

This worried Zebedee.

He had a feeling something wasn't right with Zeebad.

He then went to Earth. He needed Leah and Carley's help with this.

He knew they were the only ones Zeebad trusted.

Leah saw Carley asleep on the couch.

Her friend hadn't been able to sleep since returning from the Enchanted Village.

Carley was a half human/Magical Springer combo of a person.

Leah then saw Zebedee appear in a haze of mutli coloured magic.

"Zeb? Why're you here?" she asked softly.

"I need your help.

It's Zeebad." He said.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked him.

"Something isn't right with him. He's been angry since after we stopped Naiki.

I want to help him but he won't let me.

I was figuring you guys would help. You're the only ones he trusts." Zebedee explained.

Leah looked nervous as she bit her lip.

"I'm not sure Zeb. Carley hasn't slept since we came back.

I don't want to hurt her." she replied to him.

He then heard somebody moan as she got up off the couch.

It was Carley.

"Is Zeebad in trouble?" she asked softly.

Zebedee nodded.

"Yes something has made him... very mad but I don't know what." he answered.

Her blue skinned body trembled at that.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You haven't been the same since we came back to the Enchanted Village." Leah told her.

"Of course I do. Zeebad's my friend and he's in serious trouble." she told her.

Leah smiled at that along with Zebedee.

"We'd better get back to the Enchanted Village! There's no telling what Zeebad's doing!" Zebedee told them.

They agreed as they vanished in a haze of magic.

They appeared in the Village sqiare.

Zeebad was walking towards them but fainted.

"I'm... sorry." he whispered as his eyes closed as Leah picked him up gently.

They went to Zebedee's house...


	2. Finding an Old Foe Returned

Wounds of the Heart

Ch 2

Leah watched as Zebedee laid Zeebad on his bed.

He had wrapped him in blankets but had wrapped him in a strait jacket so he couldn't use his arms or hands if the diamond made him act weird.

Zebedee watched as Zeebad's eyes opened.

Pain was in them.

Tears were in the red skinned Magical Springer's eyes and began to release.

Carley and Leah were shocked to see that.

Zebedee never cried even if he got hurt but this was different.

"_They're in Love!_

_Like me and Leah._

_Poor guy._

_Maybe there's a way to find out what's wrong with Zeebad._

_That way we can help him." _Carley thought as she read through magic books.

Leah watched as Zebedee's gloved hand glowed as he touched Zeebad's chest.

He saw a silver diamond inside Zeebad's heart.

"That's what's wrong!

The diamind Naiki used went into Zeebad.

But it's magic is too much and it's giving him a relapse of the way he used to be.

We have to find a way to get it from him!" he told them.

"What if it's stuck in there?" Leah asked curious.

"It'll give him Magical burn out which means he'll be magicless for the rest of his immortal life." Zebedee answered her sadly.

But Naiki had returned and smiled.

"I see the little present I gave you Zeebad is doing it's job.

Soon you'll be powerless and that's when I'll make my move!" he thought.

Zeebad smiled as Zebedee put a cold cloth onto his head.

"W-What's... wrong... with... me?

I didn't mean to scare you eariler when I trashed my prison.

I'm not myself, am I?" he growled softly.

"Y-You're sort of sick and if we don't make you better, you might be magicless." Zebedee replied softly.

There was a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I... see.

Can we tell them about us yet?

I know you've hidden it from everybody else but we can trust them. They're in Love too!" Zeebad said.

Leah was curious about that but then he saw Zeebad's eyes glow with that white hot rage again.

"Soon this world will be mine!

No more sun!

Just ice and snow, the way I like it." he growled but calmed down and went back to himself, the more quieter him.

"You see what I mean?

We've got to remove it before he becomes disabled." Zebedee said sadly as tears fell from Zeebad's eyes...

Naiki then snuck in when everyone else was asleep. Zeebad was having sleep problems.

"This is good!" he said as he took him and vanished.

Zebedee woke up at that and saw Naiki.

"What're you doing here?

I thought we took care of you for good." he yelled as his blue eyes glared with fire.

"It seems like you have potential to be like us but you're weak!

You really think the others like you for you?

They just want you for your magic!" Naiki replied to him.

Zebedee then watched as Naiki faded with Zeebad.

He felt dejected as Leah joined him.

"What happened? Where's Zeebad?" she asked gently.

"N-Naiki took him. We've got to get him back.

With that diamond in him, he'll be very emotional." Zebedee told her.

Naiki cackled as he threw his brother in a cell.

"Why're you doing this?" Zeebad asked him scared.

"Let's just say I need to operate." Naiki replied to him as he hit him in the chest with magic.

Carley was angry at Naiki as she, Leah and Zebedee set off to find Naiki before it was too late...


End file.
